Kishara (demon)
Appearance Kishara is a massive, asura-like creature with six arms and three faces on his head. He has long scraggly black hair and dark-grey-almost-black skin with tan colored eyes. Personality Kishara is a distant and easily bored member of the Three Great Ones. He revels in battle and slaughter, often becoming carried away when he feels he's on a roll. However, during a battle against people he feels as a threat, he's more cautious and is willing to give up a fight and retreat in order to survive. When dealing with a host/wielder, Kishara is often extremely irritable with those wielding him, especially those who are apprehensive towards taking lives. However, when he is with a wielder that is as blood thirsty as he is, he begins to develop more of a rapor with them, like Eight Tails and Killer Bee. And depending on just how long they've wielded him for, he may develop a strong relationship with them to the point where he won't abandon a battle, even if he feels he'll lose, because he desire to fight alongside his wielder to the end. After the battle against the brothers, Kishara had abandoned his team mate's goals of conquering earth, and instead just settled on slaughter with whoever wielded him; seeming to have grown bored with any long term goals. However, he does seem to share a deep respect for his fellow asura, often prompt to answer their calls and even offer advice if he feels it necessary. When it comes to Yuma, Kishara may respect his power, but he does not respect Yuma's behavior in battle. He often warns Yuma to be weary of others stronger than him and be ready to run if necessary. However, Kishara shows deep respect and slight...apprehension towards Shina, often wondering what the necrotic asura's plans are; often seeming suspicious and wary of anything Shina says. History Kishara is one of the San-dai No Mono, or Three Great Ones, a group of three powerful asura from the time of the sage of the six paths. While the sage was alive, they laid low and remained hidden, waiting for the moment to strike. After the sage died these three asura's attacked, intent on taking the world for their own. however, the sage's two sons banded together for the last time and defeated the three great ones, destroying the physical body of one of its member's. Kishara was one of the two that escaped capture. However, during the battle, the elder brother cast a genjutsu upon Kishara, forcing him to transform into his sword form after he'd escaped from the battle. From that point on, he has been trapped in that form. Abilities Kishara, like the other members of his team, is able to drain chakra from his victims. however he wields a transformation ability that the other two members do not wield; in order to avoid capture and destruction by the sage's two sons he transformed himself into the Asura Path Sword. he wields the same powers as the blade. While in blade form he has the ability to merge with his wielder, allowing the two of them to take on a more demon-like form, increasing the wielder's strength and speed, as well as allowing them to drain chakra directly from their victims by simply hitting them. Additionally, when merged, the wielder is also able to use Kishara's fire release chakra for combat, even in conjunction with their own chakra nature. Psychic Link the Three Great Ones all wield the ability to communicate psychically between each other and communicate with humans as well. When Kishara is communicating with the wielder of the Asura Path Sword, he appears to them as a distorted and almost demonic version of themselves.